fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Aquaman: The Series
Black Manta has returned. Bringing with him waves upon waves of dedicated warriors. Aquaman and his friends must venture into his city, save Altants, and defeat Black Manta once and for all. In this series, there is a Aquadog and all of the people are mermaids. Characters *Aquaman *Mera *Lagoon Boy *King Shark: Now a ally of Aquaman and a teenager *Lorena Marquez *Lori Lemaris: Can now feed non-water breathing men oxygen to prevent them from drowning and has a non-Airel like tail from Young Justice and can take it off and on at the same time. Like Young Justice, she is 15 years old. In love with Lagoon Boy. *Little Mermaid (Ulla Paske): Ulla was born in the undersea continent of Atlantis to a mermaid mother from Tritonis and a non-mermaid father from San Diaio. A mutant, Ulla could change her legs to a fish tail and fly, but could only survive underwater for 30 hours at a time. Due to this limitation, Ulla was raised on the land part of Altains. If her 30 hours are up, Ulla will hold her neck and swin up for air. If she is stuck underwater with no way out by the time her 30 hours are up, she would blow bubbles to find a way out. If there are none and if there a water-breather with her, the water breather would feed Ulla oxygen from their mouth to prevent her for drowning. *KautKeLoi: A green lantern, now living in Altants as a mermaid and is one of the main characters of the show *Tomar-Re: Like KantKeLoi, a green lantern. In this series, he's a 14-years old Atlantean who gills on his lungs were not working right sometimes. He was given the power ring and battery (lantern) by a dying alien whose spaceship crashed near Altants. The alien used his ring to seek out an individual who was "utterly honest and born without fear" to take his place as a member of the corps. At one point, when Tomar-Re was drowing underwater, Tomar-Re said the oath of the Green Lanterns and was changed into a mermaid with gills on his lungs, neck and all around his tail. In non-fish mode, gills can be showed on his neck and legs. *Rad Middleton: A duck-like Atltean who is a mercenary-for-hire and a smuggler. He is skilled at the use of advanced weaponry and pilots a spaceship called the Lovely Duck. His mermaid tail is blue with scales. *Jolt the Roadrunner: He's somewhat immature and obnoxious, sometimes running off at the mouth when he shouldn't, which usually gets him punished. He's also not terribly bright, despite being somewhat quick-thinking; as such he often ends up becoming the target of his teammates' pent-up anger. Despite this, Jolt is willing to go to any means to gain some respect from his teammates. He used to very aquaphobic as he cannot swim, but later scare the fear off of him when joining the Justice League of Atlantis. His mermaid tail is green Episodes Pilot: Facts *Some water breathers, such as Ulla and Jolt, often have trouble speaking underwater. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:The New 20